


Blindsided

by runningash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/pseuds/runningash
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Blindsided

Chat jumped down from a roof into a dimly lit alleyway. He was still riding high from defeating the latest Akuma victim. To not attract any attention, he landed quietly, but he didn’t expect to see a flash of pink light along with hearing the words “Tikki, SPOTS OFF”.

Within seconds his well-loved classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stared up at him in complete disarray. 

“M-Marinette?" he stuttered, frozen in place. 

His mind was racing. " _She’s Ladybug? My sweet, stuttering, clumsy, and pretty classmate who sits behind me every day is...Ladybug!?_ "

He looked back down to see Marinette covering her face and repeating the same words over and over. “Oh my god..ohmygodohmygod!”

Suddenly, he was blinded by another pink light.

“SPOTS ON!” she yelled.

By the time his eyes readjusted to the darkness, he saw her swing onto the rooftops. 

“M’lady wait!” He extended his baton and landed on the rooftop she was on. He was ready to reach out for her but saw her quickly make her way across rooftops. 

“I know where she’s going,” he mumbled, watching her drop down to a lower part of the roof.

He extended his baton to help get him closer. “Bug, slow down! Let’s talk about this!”

He grunted from the force of the impact when he jumped onto the next roof. 

“No, Chat!” She scrunched her face and tried to hold back her emotions. She just had to make it back to her room. 

“Don’t run away from this!” he said, stopping on a roof and holding his arms out, “Please! I promise..." 

“No!” She landed on her balcony, detransformed, and turned towards him. Her eyes brimmed with tears that were on the verge of falling. “You promised me that our identities would be kept a secret! And then you drop down into the same alleyway!?” 

He stumbled as he landed on her balcony. “You think I did that on purpose? No way! I wouldn’t break your trust like that, Bug...ever." 

He tightened the grip on his baton. Chat's pupils dilated as he stared at her shocked expression. 

“And the fact that you think I would…,” he trailed off, shaking his head. “I love you." 

She cut him off. “No, Chat! You’re in love with _her_.” She paused, sighing. “Not me.” 

Marinette sobbed, letting her tears fall. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve told you, I love you with, and..." 

“Goddamn it! You love this imaginary superhero me! Not the clumsy, scatterbrained girl who can’t remember what day it is half the time. You don’t love Marinette, Chat...you love Ladybug, and Ladybug she...she isn’t me.” She sighed again, “Not even the guy...” 

He reached out and moved closer to her. “Marinette please just let me..." 

“No. Just ...please go away. I need some time. I-I don’t want to talk right now.” She turned and hugged herself tighter. 

He felt the tension rise and the air get colder as she turned away from him. How could all of their years of trust be broken in a matter of minutes? 

“Okay then.” He wiped his nose and looked away from her. Blinking back his tears, he mumbled, “Goodnight, Ladybug.” 

Chat turned on his heel and extended his baton. With a sigh, he landed on the roof next to them. 

She reached out for him as his feet left the roof. Her eyes widened in shock as she started shouting his name. 

“CHAT!” she screamed. 

He had landed on an abandoned building. While it appeared to be strong, looks were deceiving. She watched as the roof gave out beneath him. He fell into the building below.

The blood-curdling scream that came out of his body shook her to the core. Panic took over as she called for her transformation. 

Quickly grabbing her yo-yo, she wrapped the indestructible wire around the metal structure. After tugging on it to test its strength, she jumped onto the roof and looked down into the hole. 

" _Chat Noir is supposed to be standing here...he's supposed to be alright_ ," her mind was reeling. 

“Chat! Are you okay?” She yelled, waving her hand in front of her face. 

She coughed as dust particles entered her lungs. 

A large groan caught her attention. She turned to the right, and dove into the rubble. More dust swirled around her as she made her descent. She landed softly on the ground.

“Chat? Where are you? Can you get up?” She called, climbing over a beam.

The groaning got louder. 

“I-I’m over h-here,” coughed a raspy voice, followed by another pained groan. 

As the dust cleared, she could see his bell shining in the moonlight.

“Chat! Oh my god!” She panicked again and made her way over to him. Ladybug knelt down and pulled his head into her lap. “Oh my...this is all my fault. Chat, I’m so sorry."

When she lifted her hand from his chest, she noticed that her fingertips wet and sticky. Ladybug's eyes widened in horror when she saw red staining her hands.

“You’re bleeding. We have to get you to my house.” She ignored his protests and lifted him into her arms. 

Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull them out. When she jumped back onto her balcony, she once again called off her transformation. Tikki flew ahead of her and opened the window so she could get Chat Noir inside. 

Chat started to let out an agonized moan as she set him down on her desk chair, but he quickly covered his mouth. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled through his fingers. 

She shook her head and moved his hands away from his face. “My parents aren’t home. They’re at a convention. Let me grab the first-aid kit.” 

Marinette pulled off her robe, leaving her only in a pair of pajama bottoms and tank top as she walked into her bathroom to grab the white box under the sink. She gripped the counter and looked into the mirror. 

“ _It’s fine_ ,” she thought “ _it’s just Chat..._ ” 

“Marinette?” said a small voice. 

She looked up to see her Kwami hovering in front of her face. 

“Oh, Tikki...I-I should have been more careful,” she whispered, grabbing the box. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. Maybe this is a good thing! Now you both can train better and discuss how to defeat Hawkmoth!” The tiny red being smiled and clapped her paws together. 

“But it’s too dangerous. Also, I’m not rea..." She stopped talking when she heard a loud thud come from the other room. 

“Forget about the danger. Go take care of him, and listen to what he has to say. Please?” Taking a page from Plagg's book, Tikki gave her holder her best kitten eyes. 

Marinette nodded, got up, grabbed a towel, and went back into her room. 

“Relax,” she told herself.

She set everything down on her desk, grabbed another chair, and sat in front of him. Marinette looked down at his suit and bit her lip when she saw the shards of glass sticking out of the large gash. 

“Oh, kitty...,” she whispered, opening the first-aid box and searching for the antiseptic cream. 

“It’s fine, La-Marinette. I just needed to sit for a minute, but I'm okay now. I’ll leave you alone like you asked." He attempted to get up.

Chat winced and doubled over as he tried to stand up straight. Marinette got up quickly and steadied him by wrapping her arm under his. 

“Chat, sit down...please let me help you. That cut is deep, and it needs to be cleaned.” She looked up at him, hoping to meet his eyes, but his face was turned away from her. 

Gently, Marinette reached up and grabbed his chin. She turned his face towards her and offered him a small smile. 

“I-I didn’t mean it, _Chaton_...I just...I wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight.” She shook her head and moved her hand to cup his cheek. “Please stay, and let me help you, kitty.” 

She met his eyes and was taken aback by the look he gave her.

_"Has he always looked at me like that_?” She pushed the thought away and noticed he was nodding. 

Marinette eased him back down into her desk chair and lifted it as high as it would go. She chose to not sit down again...that way he couldn’t make a break for it. 

“Um...,” she paused, glancing down at his leather-covered chest, “I’m going to...uhh...need you to unzip y-your suit for me...so I can get to the gash.” 

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and tried to compose herself. He chuckled, pulled the zipper down, and held the material away from his injury. 

"No need to get flustered, Bug. It’s just me,” he joked as the blush rose to her cheeks.

The redness on her cheeks deepened as she started to wipe away the blood. Marinette got up and went to the bathroom to fill the bowl with water.

“I hope Plagg can fix your suit,” she said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

" _At least it's just his chest he's revealing and not his identity_ ," she thought, rinsing a towel in the bowl.

Marinette placed another towel on Chat's injury. When she pressed down, he hissed and flinched. 

“Ah! I’m sorry!" She jumped back. 

“No, no! It’s okay! It’s just sore. I’m sorry.” He reached for her hand, grabbing it tenderly. “I’m sure Plagg will fix the suit, but can we talk about earlier?” 

His voice had suddenly gotten very quiet. It was as if they were in the middle of a crowd. 

“Chat,” she paused.

Marinette recalled Tikki's words. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak again; however, Chat beat her to it. 

“M’lady, I really didn’t mean to. I was rushing, and it was the closest alleyway. I didn’t even notice you were there until it was too late. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I hope you can forgive me and find a way to trust..." He stopped when she began giggling. 

“Oh, kitty, I haven’t lost my trust in you...I just...I don’t...ugh,” she sighed, dropping her hands into her lap, “I always imagined that when revealed our identities to each other...well, I didn’t want us to be afraid. I wanted us to be happy and to be completely open with each other. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because I knew your identity.” 

He leaned forward, lifted her chin, and wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb. (He took great care not to scratch her face.)

“Marinette...we cant...we shouldn’t live our lives always feeling afraid. My biggest fear is that one day I’ll show up for patrol and you won't. I'm afraid of something happening to you in your civilian life and never knowing about it. I-I...” his voice cracked as he gazed into her blue eyes, “I love you, Marinette. You’re my best friend, and one of the few people I trust with my life.” 

He stopped talking when a soft smile spread across her face. Something in her eyes changed as Marinette continued looking at him. He was prepared to ask her what was wrong, but rather than words coming out, a pair of soft lips pressed to his, throwing him into shock. 

He slowly closed his eyes, feeling her long lashes tickling his face. Chat lifted his hand to cup her face, but she pulled back, leaving him in a daze. 

“I-I love you too.” She blushed and turned back to finish cleaning his wound. “I don’t tell you this enough...but I know you feel like sometimes you're replaceable or just the guy who gets put under the Akuma victim's spell..but it’s not true. I know that it's just how you protect me...and I feel awful about it. Chat, you're irreplaceable, and I worry about you, too. I'm also afraid that if something were to happen to _your_ civilian self...well, I think that’s why I think it’s time for us to stop this charade.” She paused, placing gauze covered in antibiotic cream over his wound. “Tomorrow, whatever time you choose, I’ll let you reveal yourself..." 

He cut her off by grabbing her face, pulling her in, and pressing his lips to his. (Now, it was her turn to be shocked.)

He pulled back, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, “You shouldn’t say things like that to me, Bugaboo, unless you're absolutely sure that you mean it."

“I am.” She smiled, moving some of the hair from his face. “I want to see you...to know who’s behind the mask.” 

Chat beamed and pressed a quick kiss onto her forehead. He then got up, moved towards her window, and turned back to look at her. 

“Tomorrow, meet me at the Eiffel Tower...right before sunset.” He unlocked the window and offered her his signature smirk, “But I should warn you, we already know each other. Maybe you’ll figure it out before then, M’lady!” 

He winked and jumped out the window...but he was still able to hear a distinct “ _WHAT_ ” coming from Marinette's room.


End file.
